


Kitty-Sniffles

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, My Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: My'A hasn't been well.





	

Millicent has gotten fond of the little furball. Alright, he’s not her flesh, but she considers My'A to be her adoptive son. He’s boisterous, but loving, and she enjoys curling up with him for warmth when he finally settles down.

He’s been a little subdued of late, and at first she’d been happy for the peace and quiet. When it continued, she’d groomed him harder, and curled tighter around him. He didn’t meow, so she took to fussing Ginger until he realised My'A wasn’t finishing his food, or playing.

And now he’s gone. She doesn’t know where, but he’s gone.

Millicent can’t relax without him, and she misses his antics. She misses seeing him hide in Black’s head toy. She misses his singing. She misses his rapid circuits of their territory, and she wants him back.

She cries to Ginger, and he scoops her into his limbs. He grooms her, but he doesn’t understand.

She cries to Black, but he strokes between her ears and doesn’t fetch her son.

She curls beside his food bowl, her tail swishing, and feels her own body weaken with the stress.

It’s hours later when Ginger picks her up. He puts her in The Box, but she doesn’t care. She lies down, and doesn’t claw the White Smelly pet, but when they’re done with him, she’s lifted and put near a Box where My'A is. She reaches for him, and won’t stop until they open it, and pull him out.

No one sends her boy away. They’re a family, now, all of them. They need to be together, and that’s that.


End file.
